


Home

by Akigriffin



Category: Inception
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Arthur meet up after Inception. Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Arthur sat alone at the bar in his hotel, an untouched glass of scotch in front of him. He waited, not wanting to drink alone. The Inception job had gone as well as it could, all things considering. They reached their goal and everyone had made it out alive. Now all there was to do was wait. They had all gone their different ways at the airport, but Arthur couldn’t help but hope he would be found.

“Hello, darling,” he heard before someone placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Eames.” 

Eames ordered himself a whiskey. “At least that’s over with.”

“It wasn’t bad.”

“Could have been worse, I guess.”

They drank quietly, enjoying each other’s company. They didn’t get chances like that very often.

“I need to talk to you in private,” Eames said after awhile.

Arthur nodded and finished his drink before standing up. “My room.”

“Perfect.”

X~X~X~X~X~

As soon as the door was closed Eames grabbed Arthur and pressed their lips together. 

“I’ve been waiting hours to do that,” Eames admitted. 

“Me, too.”

“Arthur...this isn’t how it should be.”

“What?”

“Just having random nights in hotel rooms. We’ve already admitted we’re in love, why don’t we take it farther? Stay together. No more months without seeing each other.”

“Eames-”

“We can take more jobs together, travel together. I’m not saying we should settle down, just be together-”

“Eames, shut up.”

Eames stopped mid-sentence.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“You’re right. I don’t like being apart. It’s a stupid risk, but yeah, let’s do it.”

Eames grinned and pulled Arthur in for a heated kiss. “Perfect.”


End file.
